


Music And Making Love (I'm Just Gonna Let Something Brand New Happen To Me)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna make you cum on every continent." Michael promised before he stuck his hand down Luke's boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music And Making Love (I'm Just Gonna Let Something Brand New Happen To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cee Lo Green - Bright Lights Bigger City
> 
> I had the title for a fic in my mind for a while now. The content for it finally sparked in my mind last night when I just couldn't fall asleep. 
> 
> I don't even know where to start with explaining this one so I won't. I hope you like it. Do let me know if you do.
> 
> Ps this is edited on iPad and with way too much coffee in my bloodstream. So do excuse any mistakes.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

** Australia - Sydney **

 

It all started back in Sydney. When they were young and falling in love whilst trying to make their mark on the world. They have just filmed themselves covering _If It Means A Lot To You_ , heart eyes all over the screen. They were currently lying all over each other on the bed, hair all messed up in their post make out session. Luke was curled into Michael's side, enjoying the moment of peace they stole for themselves.

"Mikey," the younger mumbled into the green eyed chest, twisting his hand around the older boy's sides in attempt to get them even closer than they were already. Lying on top of each other, legs tangling with the blanket that got pushed down the mattress when Luke was grinding on top of Michael, his hands making artful mess of older guy's hair.

"What is it babe?" Michael enquired as Luke didn't make any attempt to continue the heavily implied question.

"Do you think we're gonna make it?" The younger finally voiced the question that has been going round his head a lot lately. "Are we ever gonna make it out of this town where nothing ever happens?"

Michael's arm that was not trapped under the weight of Luke's body stilled for a second in the bright blond locks it was currently caressing. The older boy taking a moment to think before answering.

"Sure thing _Penguin_. We are going to be great. Just watch us go. We are going to headline the stadiums. We are going to sing to so many people our heads will hurt just thinking of the actual number. We are going to travel the world babe. And I'm gonna make you cum on every continent." Michael promised before he stuck his hand down Luke's boxers.

Luke whined at the touch of other boy's hand curling around his half hard dick he acquired during the heavy make out session.

"Mikey." He whimpered.

"Shh, babe. Just enjoy yourself. We don't have much time before someone comes back home." The older whispered in blue eyed boy's hair, leaving a kiss or two there.

It's only the second time Michael is doing this. The first time being last week when him and Luke met up at Michael's place, playing video games that somehow turned into them grinding against each other and ended up with sticky hands and awkward wet patches on the front of washed out shorts.

Michael is trying to do his best. Still learning what makes Luke whine and curl his toes in pleasure. He must be doing something right though as Luke is now biting on the collar or Michael's shirt, trying to muffle the sounds Michael is literally milking out of him.

"It's alright Luke, doing so good. So hard in my fist." Michael mumbles as he is trying to use some of the tricks that work on him. Stroke up, play with the head, stroke down. Squeeze the balls and back up again. It would be easier if Luke wasn't lying on top of him, his other hand still trapped between the younger boy's body and the mattress. But he works with what he has. And it seems to be enough as not even five minutes later Luke is moaning and coming in his boxers, all over Michael's fist.

He is young and his stamina needs working on. Michael would be happy to help him with it. It will have to wait for a bit though. The door downstairs is opening and someone is calling their names up the stairs.

"Every continent babe." Michael says before kissing Luke's nose and untangling himself from the younger boy to grab the tissue and clean up the mess on his hand.

 

** Europe - London **

 

They have been in the UK close to two weeks now. It was exciting and scary at the same time. It was a new country and they didn't know anyone. All they had was each other and Liz who accompanied them on their road to greatness.

It's been around two weeks and Michael and Luke have somehow been left in the house alone for the first time since they arrived. Michael thinks he heard Liz shout something about grocery shopping with Ashton excitedly offering to join in. And where Ashton went, Calum followed.

Michael could hear the shower running down the hallway which meant Luke was probably trying to flood the house whilst thinking he was left unsupervised. Michael smirked to himself as he made his way down the hall, quietly entering the bathroom. He observed the silhouette behind the shower curtain as he was losing his sleeping shirt and boxers before he joined his boyfriend under the warm spray of water. He hugged the younger boy from behind, plastering himself over Luke's back, as he pressed his lips to the wet nape.

"Good morning, _Penguin_." Michael mumbled into Luke's neck before going back to kissing the pale skin.

"You are not as sneaky as you think." Luke giggled as he squirmed under the tickling sensation of Michael's lips on the back of his neck.

"Shut up and turn around." Michael tried to sound annoyed but failed when all he could muster was fond.

"You are not kissing me on the mouth with the morning breath." Luke said as he was turning around to face his boyfriend.

"Who said anything about your mouth?" Michael counters as he is falling down on his knees, his hands grabbing for Luke's hips before he is nuzzling into Luke's private bits.

"Hello Robert." Michael whispers before leaving a kiss at the base of Luke's quickly hardening dick.

"I wish you would stop calling my dick Robert. It's weird." Luke whined.

"Well, it's your middle name. And your dick is in the middle of you. Kind of." Michael explained for the probably fiftieth time.

"You are so weird." Luke said but the end of his sentence got cut off by a moan as Michael licked him from the tip all the way to the base, leaving soft kisses against Luke's public bone before going back to kissing the tip of Luke's dick, flicking his tongue against the pink head and then licking along the vein.

"Fuck Mikey." Luke moaned again as his hands made their way into dark damp locks.

Michael smiled against the base of Luke's cock before strengthening the grip of one hand on Luke's hip whilst the other grabbed for the younger dick, angling it just right so he could suck on the tip of it. He tried to fit as much of it as possible inside his mouth, fitting half of it inside whilst the other half was being teased by Michael's skilled hand.

Michael knew Luke wouldn't last long. Still young and probably half hard since he woke up. Michael hopes he is one of the reasons for the morning wood that was there, tenting Luke's boxers as he opened his eyes this morning. He feels the blue eyed hands tighten in his hair as Michael is trying not to choke on the dick in his mouth. He looks up and is met with Luke staring down at him, eyes heavy with lust and love. Michael looks Luke straight in the eyes as he tries to swallow around his dick and squeeze his hand around the parts he can't yet fit in.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come." Luke warns Michael, his hands pulling on Michael's hair in warning. Michael gives Luke's hips reassuring squeeze and tightens his grip on the dick. He determinately stares up in Luke's eyes, not pulling out.

"Fuck." Is the last thing Luke says before he is closing his eyes and throwing his head back. His hand pulling on Michael's hair until the point where it actually hurts. He is coming in Michael's mouth and the older guy is doing his best to get him through it. He only pulls from Luke's dick when the younger is whining due oversensitivity. He spits the come and watches it wash away into the drain. Not quite there yet.

Luke helps him to stand back up, his knees are sore from the cold porcelain they were pressing against just moments ago.

"Love you." Luke whispers into his neck as he pulls him into a hug.

"Two down." Michael mumbles back, kissing Luke's shoulders before pushing the younger boy out of the shower so he can take his own.

 

** North America - San Francisco **

 

North America is scary. They are currently in San Francisco and Michael is pretty sure that in a day of their actual stay here he already offended a dozen of people by not tipping them right. And don't even get him started on the phone numbers.

What is not scary is lying in the giant double bed right next to still sleeping Luke. They arrived less than 24 hours ago. Jet lagged and starved. He still can't believe it they are actually here, in the US, playing shows, meeting people. Having fans. It's bizarre. They went for burgers last night and when they stepped out of the restaurant there was a small group of people asking for autographs and pictures. It was amazing. Him and the boys were so high on happiness all the way back to the hotel Michael is pretty sure the driver had half the mind driving straight off the bridge just to make them shut up.

And then they arrived at the hotel and there were even more people there waiting for them. Michael wishes he's he could meet all of them. He wishes he could say thank you to every single one o them. Tell them how much he loves them and how important they are to him. That he probably loves them more than they love him.

Sadly him and the boys were ushered away by the security after good fifteen minutes. Looking backwards, it was probably a good call as Luke's eyes started closing as soon as he stepped inside the elevator. Leaning on Ashton's shoulder and whining about how he is going to die of food and happiness overdose.

Luke was all over Michael when they entered the room. Going as far as stripping naked and declaring him and Michael are going to exchange some orgasms. Michael has to say he was absolutely furious when he found out Luke fell asleep whilst he was going down on him. But he couldn't stay angry for long. Fondness blooming inside his chest as he crawled back up, watching his boyfriend's sleeping face.

"Sweet dreams _Penguin_." Michael whispered before kissing his nose and piling the blankets over their naked bodies.

Michael woke up curled around Luke's sleeping form. He slowly blinked into the morning light that was seeping through badly closed curtains of the hotel window. He was planning on closing his eyes and going back to sleep when something caught his attention. His left hand. His left hand that was currently wedged between Luke's thighs and brushing against Luke's morning wood. Suddenly the possibility of an orgasm sounded much more appealing than sleeping.

He carefully pulls himself away from the sleeping body next to him, reaching for the tube Luke left on the bedside table before demanding from Michael to suck him off and then promptly falling asleep. Michael is not letting him forget that one any time soon.

Once he grabs the tube he crawls down the bed sheets and in between Luke's legs. The younger boy's legs spreading for Michael even when he is deep asleep.

Michael is trying to go for the romantic movie scene where one person wakes up to the other doing something between their legs under the duvet. However, Michael soon realises that movies are unrealistic as he is unable to see anything under the covers and he is pretty sure the way this is going he will wake Luke up by poking him rather than doing something pleasant to his private bits. So he decides to push the covers down. The room is warm but Michael can still see the goosebumps appear on his boyfriend's pale skin. Luke sleeps through all of it.

Michael makes himself comfortable between Luke's legs before he lubes up the fingers of his right hand, his left one keeping him upright.

He presses two of his fingers just under Luke's balls before he bends his head down and leaves a soft kiss at the base of Luke's dick, his soft blond public hair tickling Michael's lips. He teases Luke by rubbing his fingers further up his taint until his fingertips bump against the tight opening. He just leaves them resting against it for a while, occasionally kissing and licking Luke's cock that is filling up nicely.

He is just sucking on the head of Luke's dick when he decides that Luke is ready for the first finger. Michael is fascinated how easily Luke takes him in. He is so easy for Michael. Clenching at first be relaxing as soon as someone is sucking on his cockhead. Michael is a whole finger in and half the dick down his throat when Luke makes the first noise. It's a sweet little moan that makes Michael suck harder on his dick whilst croaking the finger inside Luke's arse. Luke replies by pushing his arse down on the finger and fluttering his eyes open.

"Mikey." He moans sleepily.

"Morning babe." Michael pulls his mouth from the pink dick to greet his boyfriend. He also pulls his finger out and smiles at the whine he gets in response from Luke. He licks a stripe up Luke's cock to pacify the younger boy before the pads of two of his fingers are resting against a slightly damp entrance. Teasing it before pushing in.

"Fuck Michael." Luke moans at the intrusion. "Love waking up with your fingers inside me." The younger closes his wide blown eyes as he grinds down on the fingers inside him.

"Glad to hear that." Michael replies before going back to licking and kissing Luke's cock. He knows just how to press Luke's buttons. He knows just how to curl his fingers to have the blond leaking and moaning Michael's name.

"Michael!" Luke shouts as Michael finally presses the magic spot. Michael smirks to himself before sucking the cockhead back in his mouth and going hard on Luke's prostate.

"Fuck Mikey, I'm gonna come." Luke moans in warning.

"Good, wanna see you come on my fingers." Michael separates himself from Luke's dick just for long enough to reply to the younger boy before going back to work. He is making sure that his fingers are pressing on the small bundle of nerves inside Luke just right as his tongue and lips are working on his dick. It only takes a couple of more minutes of Michael's curled fingers and wicked tongue before Luke is spilling on Michael's tongue whilst pushing his palms against the headboard, his hips riding the two fingers inside his arse.

Michael pulls back with a smirk, looking up at Luke, fully knowing how the sight of spunk in the corner of Michael's mouth makes the younger all eager for the second round.

However, he has to say he is surprised when the blond boy is pushing him off him, desperately trying to get out of bed and getting his legs tangled in hotel sheets and Michael.

"What the fuck Luke?" Michael enquires confusedly.

"Toilet. I need to get to the toilet before I piss all over the bed." The younger squeaks as he finally manages to leave the bed and almost trips over the suitcase on his way to the bathroom.

"So classy." Michael snorts as he pulls himself up the bed again and buries his head in the pillow Luke occupied just a couple of moments ago.

 

** Asia - Tokyo **

 

Michael loves Japan. He has never been so in love with a place before. As soon as he stepped off the plane he knew something magic was waiting for him. And boy was he right. When he was walking down Tokyo streets, Luke by his side, he felt like he was where he was supposed to be. His heart beating in tune with the city and his head telling him that's where he belonged. It was magical.

It was almost as magical as Luke on a hotel bed, two pillows elevating his hips, his arse up in the air, one pillow muffling his screams whilst Michael was eating him out like he was the last meal he would ever get.

It all started when they accidentally wandered into a club that was also a strip club. But it was not just your ordinary strip club. It was manga themed one and Michael's dick was hard as soon as he's seen a boy and a girl dressed in his favourite two characters getting all dirty on the stage. Michael had to be literally dragged out of there after Calum threatened to "Nut right here and all over Luke." if they didn't leave in that instant.

Michael reluctantly let himself be dragged out but he just couldn't get the images out of his head. Luke seemed to feel just what was going inside his boyfriend's mind which didn't escape the other two bandmates' eye either.

"Aww Hemmo, I bet Michael will forget all about the strippers as soon as you flash him your arse." Calum tried to ease the tension and got an elbow in his ribs for the trouble.

Michael seemed to be oblivious to Luke's bad mood until until they arrived in their hotel room, Luke locking himself in the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Michael just flopped himself on the bed and surfed channels until he left it on the rerun of one of his favourite shows. He has already seen the episode so he was not really bothered by the fact that subtitles were not turned on.

He was not really paying attention to the screen. His mind still back in the strip club at the two characters getting it on. Or getting it on as much as you can without actually having sex on stage.

He finally realised that something might not be right with Luke when the younger emerged from the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his hips, and going straight for the suitcase. No spraying Michael by shaking his head. No teasing unwrapping the towel. He even pulled his boxers on before taking off the towel.

"What's up with you?" Michael enquired.

"Nothing." Luke replied sharply before continuing to search for a shirt.

Michael sighed, used to Luke's moods by now, as he stood up from the bed and pulled Luke with him, toppling him back on the mattress, still only clad in boxers and shirtless. Michael knew talking to Luke would not get him anywhere at this point so he decided to just hold him in his embrace until Luke decided he was ready to talk.

True to Michael's thinking, Luke sighed good quarter of hour into being hugged into submission.

"Mikey." He called out for his boyfriend quietly.

"What is it _Penguin_?" Michael replied before kissing the top of Luke's head.

"Which colour do you think would fans like to see me dye my hair?" Luke mumbled against Michael's chest.

Michael has to say he was surprised by the question.

"What did bring that one on?" Michael enquired.

"Uh your manga people have all colourful hair. I guess we could buy one of those hair sprays that washes off with a shampoo. I think I've seen a blue one in a shop just on the corner. I guess it would show well on my blond hair." Luke replied.

And suddenly Michael realised just what this was about. "Oh babe, is this about the strippers we've seen?"

"The girl had purple hair. I bet we can find purple as well if you'd prefer that. I'm not really picky to be honest." Luke rambled on.

"Fuck babe. I'm sorry." Michael grabbed for Luke's chin with the thumb and pointer finger of his right hand. "Look at me Luke." He demanded when the blue eyed boy wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I love you the way you are." Michael continued once Luke finally looked up. "You don't have to change a thing for me, do you understand? You are perfect just the way you are. Your blond hair and all." Michael reassured the younger boy.

"But the strippers..." Luke tried to argue weakly.

"Strippers nothing. They are fantasy, nothing more. They are same for me as lesbian porn is for you. You love to watch it but you wouldn't really participate in it." Michael says. "Besides, they have nothing on your arse." Michael smirks before grabbing for one of the firm globes with his hand.

Luke squirms under the touch and Michael could swear he can feel Luke  smile into His chest.

"Promise?" Luke mumbles into Michael's shirt.

"Luke, I promise you if they would ask me to join my favourite anime cast for the porn edition episode I'd say no in a heartbeat if you wanted me to go for a coffee down the road with you instead." Michael tries to reassure the younger boy.

"Tell me how nice my ass is again." Luke blinks all innocent eyes up at Michael.

"I'd rather show you instead." Michael replies as he rolls Luke on his belly.

It takes a minute of Michael struggling with Luke's underwear and his mile long legs and then Michael is pushing two soft pillows under Luke's hips before he deems them elevated enough for what is about to happen.

"Fuck babe, I love you so much." Michael says between kissing the bottom of Luke's spine just at the joint where his spine ends into the swell of Luke's arse cheeks.

"You only love me for my arse." Luke teases the purple haired boy who is gently caressing the pale cheeks.

"Mhm." Is the only reply he gets before he feels his globes being pulled apparat and warm breath against his opening.

"So pretty." Michael whispers before kissing the tight opening and flicking his tongue against it.

"Mikey." Luke whines at the feeling of wet tongue against his hole that is now being kitten licked by a skilled tongue. It only takes Michael a couple of licks before he is pushing his tongue inside, his palms trying to spread Luke's bum cheeks as far as they will go.

Michael's tongue is working on Luke's asshole tirelessly. Teasing it with soft licks before spitting on it and pushing his own spit inside with the tip of his tongue. One of his hands now sneaked in between the cheeks as well, pointer finger helping Michael's tongue with teasing and bringing the younger boy to the brink of orgasm.

"Cmon Luke, I want you to come on my tongue and you grinding your cock against the pillows." The green eyed boy pulls from the arse just long enough to give a command.

"Mikey, I can't." Luke whines, obviously frustrated.

"Of course you can." Michael pats his ass cheek before continuing. "I'm gonna lick over two more times and then I'm going in. I want you to come once I'm licking into you."

He doesn't give the blond any time to complain before his nose is buried down there again. As promised, Michael goes to lick over the wet hole before he gives Luke's hip a reassuring squeezed and then licking inside. Luke moans and grinds back on Michael's face before remembering he is supposed to make himself come. He pushes down into the pillow two, three times, and then Michael can feel him clench agains his tongue and hear him moan out Michael's name. Michael licks him through it, until Luke's hips stop humping the pillow and his body becomes a deadweight.

The older boy crawls up Luke's body until he is kissing his broad shoulders.

"You are perfect to me baby." He whispers into the blond's ear.

 

** South America - Rio De Janeiro**

 

"Fuck, I" Luke's train of thought is cut by a moan emerging from deep inside him.

"I" Luke continues after he regains control over his voice again "can't believe the first thing you bought in Rio was a fucking dildo."

"I don't see you complaining." Michael replies from in between Luke's bent and wide spread legs, currently keeping the toy buried deep inside his boyfriend's arse.

"Fuck, move it again." Luke demands as he fists his dick. Trying to match the rhythm Michael decided on with his hand.

"Babe, so hot." Michael moans as he presses a kiss into Luke's thigh. "I can't believe we never used a dildo before." He accompanies his words with the perfect thrust against Luke's prostate.

"It would be hard to explain at the customs." Luke moans, his thighs shaking and his fist tightening around his leaking dick.

"Fuck customs. We are never ever getting rid of this babe." Michael replies as he speeds up the movement of his hand.

Luke is beyond replying now. Letting himself feel the pleasure of Michael fucking a fake dick inside his arse whilst he is fisting his cock so hard he might sprain his wrist.

In Michael's eyes Luke is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. But he is at his best when he is arching his back off the mattress, spilling his seed over his fist, whilst Michael's name is falling off his lips. Michael would do absolutely anything on this world to make sure he can keep seeing Luke like this. A small black box tucked behind a pile of socks in his bigger suitcase hopefully making sure Michael gets to see this for the rest of his life.

"Mikey." Luke whines as he slowly comes back from his high. Wincing slightly when Michael pulls the silicon out of him.

"So beautiful, baby _Penguin_." Michael fondly kisses Luke's nose before the younger octopuses himself around the green eyed boy.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me this?" Luke mumbles half asleep.

"Would you want me to?" Michael asks him.

"No."

 

** Africa - Pretoria **

 

"I can't fucking believe you booked us a honeymoon in Africa just so you could actually make me come on all the continents." Is the first thing Luke mumbles after he is being pushed on the plush bed in a five star hotel honeymoon suite.

"I always keep my promise." Michael replies in between kissing Luke and taking their clothes off.

"We are married now." Luke says once his shirt gets pulled over his head and Michael is now working on the belt of his trousers.

"Yeah, we got married. In front of the people." Michael confirms as he pushes Luke on the bed in attempt to pull his jeans and boxers down.

"Yeah, I was there." Luke says dreamily from where he is laying on his back, not helping Michael getting rid of the clothes at all.

Michael only snorts as he finally gets rid of his socks and joins Luke on the bed.

"Stop talking and kiss me. _Husband_." Michael demands as he finally joins Luke on the bed. The blond happily complies as the older one joins their lips in a passionate kiss.

It doesn't take long for Michael to have Luke all hot and bothered. Open on three fingers and needy for his husband's dick.

"Wanna ride you." Luke whines against Michael's ear before he overpowers him and climbs on his lap.

"Here we go babe." Michael teases Luke, guiding his dick up Luke's crack before fucking the cockhead inside.

"Stop teasing me." Luke whines as he takes control of the situation and sinks all the way down until his arse is flush with Michael's pelvis.

"Fuck babe, so good for me." Michael whines as Luke starts moving his hips. Pulling off and sinking back down teasingly slow before he picks up the pace.

"Gimme your ring hand." Michael demands, panting hard and already on the edge of coming. Luke teased him on the flight here and the older guy is quite impressed he didn't buts the minute he freed Luke of his clothes.

Michael is in heaven. He still can't believe Luke said yes when he proposed at their Tokyo gig three years ago. He still can't believe Luke said yes in front of the priest, family and friends yesterday. The whole beach wedding ceremony still feels like a dream to Michael. He hopes he will never ever wake up from it.

"Earth to Michael." Luke giggles as he intertwines their fingers together, the sound of their wedding rings touching making the most beautiful sound Michael has ever heard in his life.

"I still can't believe you married me." Michael confesses to the younger boy.

"'Course I did." Luke moans as he works himself on Michael's dick.

They don't speak after that. Letting their bodies do the talking. Yeah, they fucked before. They fucked multiple times in multiple cities and in multiple positions. But this is their first time making love as husbands. Michael's heart swells at the sight of the beautiful boy on top of him who is intertwining their hands, making sure their rings rub against each other, reminding them of the promise they made to each other. Of promise to love until the end of time. Michael is so lucky. He is so lucky to call this beautiful human being his. To make him happy and to make love to him.

Michael reaches with his free hand for Luke's dick, wrapping the fingers around the hot flesh and working it in rhythm of Luke's hips. Michael watches in fascination as Luke grinds down one last time before closing his eyes, clenching hard around Michael's dick and coming hard over his fist. He is so beautiful. He is so beautiful when he comes that Michael can't help himself but come straight after.

"I fucking love married sex." Luke mumbles into Michael's neck. He collapsed on the older boy's chest as soon as he came, Michael still buried deep inside him.

"I fucking love you baby _Penguin_." Michael counters, kissing Luke's cheek that dimpled when Luke's mouth pulled into a smile.

"You better do. You married me." Luke says back.

"I did. In front of the people." Michael confirms again.

They just lie like this for a moment. Enjoying their first postorgasmic bliss as married couple.

"You know what this means right?" Michael suddenly pipes up.

"What?" Luke mumbles half asleep.

"The only continent I haven't fucked you on yet is **Antarctica**." Michael replies.

"I'm not freezing my arse off just so you can fuck me on Antarctica." Luke replies dead serious.

"But there are going to be _penguins_ Luke."

"Michael, no."

"Michael yes." The older guy grins as he pulls Luke back into a sleepy passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, was this ok?
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
